pixarfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Миррен, Хелен
, , |годы активности = 1967 — по наст. время |направление = |награды = «Оскар» (2007) «Золотой глобус» (1997, 2007 — дважды) BAFTA (1992, 1993, 1994, 2007, 2014) «Кубок Вольпи» (2006) «Премия Гильдии киноактёров США» (2002 — дважды, 2007 — дважды, 2014) «Эмми» (1996, 1999, 2006, 2007) |киностудия = }} Дама Хе́лен Ми́ррен ( , имя при рождении Хелен Лидия Миронофф (Еле́на Ли́дия Васи́льевна Миро́нова)Огонек: Хелен, она же Елена Васильевна ( ) Births, Marriages & Deaths Index of England & Wales, 1916—2005.; at ancestry.com) (род. 26 июля 1945) — английская актриса, лауреат премии «Оскар». Известна исполнением роли Цезонии в фильме «Калигула» и ролей венценосных особ (английские королевы Шарлотта, 1994; Елизавета I, 2005; Елизавета II, 2006). Биография Родилась 26 июля 1945 года в пригороде Лондона. Отец — Василий Петрович Миронов (1913—1980) — русский. Дед — Пётр Васильевич Миронов, был военным инженером и служил в Русском правительственном комитете в Лондоне, где занимался закупками оружия и военного оборудования для русской армии. Будучи убежденным монархистом, Пётр Васильевич не принял революцию и остался в Великобритании (по другим данным — бежал в Великобританию). Прабабушка с отцовской стороны — Лидия Андреевна Каменская — была правнучкой фельдмаршала графа Михаила Федотовича Каменского. Мать Миррен — англичанка из рабочей семьи, полное имя — Кэтлин Александрина Ева Матильда Роджерс ( , 1909—1996). Дед Миррен по матери служил мясником при дворе королевы Виктории. После смерти Петра Васильевича в 1950-е отец Миррен, который стремился к ассимиляции в Великобритании, сменил своё имя на Бэзил Миррен ( ), а дочери — на Хелен Миррен. В 2010 году Миррен встречалась в Москве со своими российскими родственниками. На ММКФ-33 в 2011 году, где Миррен получила почётный приз, она пошутила о своем русском происхождении: «Я наполовину русская, всегда говорю, что нижняя половина — русская»Helen Mirren «Ich sollte ein Buch über Sex schreiben» — интервью немецкой газете «Zeit», февраль 2010Актриса Хелен Миррен: «Мой дед бежал из России после революции» — интервью газете «Известия», 9 ноября 2006Хелен Миррен получила на ММКФ приз за актёрское мастерство — РИА Новости, 02/07/2011Почетный приз ММКФ достанется актрисе Хелен Миррен — Вести.ру, 02.07.2011Pyotr Vasilievich Mironov Collection: The Russian Government Committee in London (1914—1939) — архив библиотеки Университетского колледжа ЛондонаHelen Mirren. Visit to Moscow — пресс-релиз Британского совета, November 29, 2010Helen Mirren and the epic secret that links her to Russia’s greatest author Leo Tolstoy — Mail Online, 7th March 2010. Хелен окончила школу для девочек в городе Саутенд-он-Си, после чего поступила в драматический колледж в Лондоне. Карьера Творческий путь Хелен Миррен начался в Олд Викe, однако подлинную известность принесли ей роли в постановках в конце 1960-х годов. Кинокарьера Хелен Миррен ознаменовалась ведущими ролями в фильмах «Калигула» (1979, реж. Тинто Брасс), «Повар, вор, его жена и её любовник» (1989, реж. Питер Гринуэй). Главная роль в драме «Дневник террориста» (1984) принесла ей приз Каннского фестиваля за лучшую женскую роль. Поскольку Хелен чаще других актрис классической английской школы появлялась на экране обнаженнойHelen Mirren naked in Savage MessiahПОЛИТ.РУ \ СТАТЬИ \ Хелен Миррен грязно выругалась при вручении статуэтки «Эмми», кинокритики именовали её «секс-символом для интеллектуалов». В экранизации научно-фантастического романа Артура Кларка «Космическая одиссея 2010» (1984) Миррен играет командира советского космического корабля «Леонов». С 1972 года Хелен работает с режиссёром Питером Бруком: в течение года они разъезжают по странам третьего мира, выступая перед туземцами и сборщиками фруктов. На британском телевидении Хелен Миррен в течение ряда лет играла инспектора полиции Джейн Теннисон в сериале «Главный подозреваемый» (три премии BAFTA, 1992-94). В 2005 году снялась в роли королевы Елизаветы I в одноимённом английском телефильме (премия «Эмми»). В 2006 году Хелен Миррен исполнила роль Елизаветы II в фильме «Королева», анализирующем реакцию королевского семейства на смерть принцессы Дианы. Эта мастерская работа была удостоена «Оскара» за лучшую женскую роль, а также приза Венецианского кинофестиваля. В 2012 году Хелен Миррен удостоилась премии Европейской киноакадемии в почетной номинации «За вклад в мировое кино». Жюри премии назвало вклад «оскароносной» актрисы «выдающимся»Хелен Миррен получила премию. В январе 2013 года за вклад в развитие кино Миррен была удостоена Звезды на Аллее славы . В апреле 2013 года удостоена самой престижной театральной награды Великобритании — премии Лоуренса ОливьеХелен Миррен получила премию Оливье за очередную роль Елизаветы II. Личная жизнь В 1997 году вышла замуж за американского режиссёра Тэйлора Хэкфорда («Адвокат дьявола», «Доказательство жизни», «Рэй»), с которым встречалась с 1980-х. Детей нет. Фильмография Герруд }} |Shadowboxer|Роза''}} }} Награды и номинации Полный список наград и номинаций на сайте ''IMDb . Примечания Ссылки * Сайт Хелен Миррен * * Интервью русской редакции BBC * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=heAeFhj4iTg видео — Shakespeare’s «As You Like It», end of play] — «Как вам это понравится», акт V, сцена 4 (строки 108 — финал), Хелен Миррен — Розалинда; Джон Молдер-Браун — Гименей, (съёмки 30 мая—16 июня 1978 , Шотландия) // YouTube Категория:Лауреаты премии «Оскар» Категория:Лауреаты премии «Золотой глобус» Категория:Лауреаты премии BAFTA Категория:Лауреаты премии BAFTA TV Категория:Обладатели приза за лучшую женскую роль Каннского кинофестиваля Категория:Лауреаты премии «Кубок Вольпи» Категория:Лауреаты премии «Спутник» Категория:Лауреаты премии Гильдии киноактёров США Категория:Лауреаты премии «Драма Деск» Категория:Актрисы озвучивания Великобритании en:Helen Mirren